As bright as a rainbow
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Somethings are easier to be said then some might think but sometimes our minds get us so worked up it comes across as being something difficult to do. Now Rainbow dash and Fluttershy must decide if it is the right time to talk to their friends about something they have kept between just the two of them. How will the others react to this secret that the two have kept hidden?


Rainbow dash paces in her cloud home as Tank watches on from where he is laying on her bed. "Oh Tank what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" She frets to herself.

Tank blinks slowly as he continues to watch.

"I mean what might happen if it got out? Oh no no no no." Rainbow stops pacing and flops her upper body down to the cloud floor wrapping her hooves over her head in anxiety. "There's the chance that will change and damage everything especially with my friends!" She begins to shake. "Oh dear sweet Celestia! I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Tank lets out a small sound.

Rainbow raises to look to her pet to see him watching her. She blinks opening her eyes in determination. "You're right. I need to do something. But first to Fluttershy's house."

Tank nods then lays his head down for a nap.

Rainbow smiles then takes to the air hurrying out to get to Fluttershy's place. She gets there and brings down her speed for her landing. She lands nicely on Fluttershy's doorstep and raises a hoof knocking on the door. She waits for a few moments then doesn't get an answer. "Fluttershy?" She doesn't hear the other. "Hm. Maybe she's around taking care of animals." She lifts herself to the air and flies around the cottage to take a look around where Fluttershy keeps some animals. "Fluttershy?" She looks around herself however despite seeing many different animals she doesn't see Fluttershy yet. "Hm. Wonder where she is."

"Oh hello Rainbow dash." The shy quiet voice speaks from behind Rainbow dash.

Rainbow finds that Futtershy speaking unexpectedly isn't actually scary and she turns to face the yellow Pegasus.

Fluttershy is standing by a part of the fence with her saddle bag on. "Sorry if you were waiting long. I ran to the store. Want to come in for tea?"

"Sure. We need to talk." Rainbow agrees lowering herself to the ground on the other side of the fence.

"Oh dear. Did something happen?" Fluttershy asks worriedly.

"Um it'll be better if we can speak inside." Rainbow says taking the lead towards the cottage.

"Oh dear. I hope it wasn't something I did." Fluttershy then follows Rainbow into her cottage.

Rainbow settles on the couch. "Say Fluttershy." She begins as Fluttershy puts her saddle bag down next to the door. "We can worry about tea later."

"Um… Ok…." Fluttershy sits down on the floor close to the couch facing the rainbow maned Pegasus.

"Listen." Rainbow dash begins. "I've been thinking."

Fluttershy nervously awaits what the other is going to say.

"And I started thinking…. If _it_ got out…. You know?" Rainbow dash says slightly glancing away. "It's getting me all worked up."

"Um…. I've thought about that too." Fluttershy admits. "A lot."

Rainbow allows her eyes to meet Fluttershy's own eyes. "So… Then maybe….. Maybe we shouldn't keep well _it_ hidden away…. Hearing that my fears are shared….. Well I just suddenly feel like that I wouldn't mind if it got out."

"Oh dear Rainbow. Are you sure about that?" Fluttershy asks in surprise upon hearing this.

"Well yeah…. What about you? Do you think it's a good idea?" Rainbow asks curiously watching the other mare.

Fluttershy glances away for a few moments in silent thought with her eyes flickering back and forth as she seems to be looking downwards. "You know what?" She looks back up with a small smile. "I think it's actually a good idea."

Rainbow dash perks up upon hearing this. "Really?"

Fluttershy nods. "Well. At least to our friends." She says a little more quietly as her head slightly lowers.

"Aw don't worry Fluttershy. It's what I was planning." Rainbow waves it off.

"Oh ok." Fluttershy perks up.

Rainbow dash opens her wings jumping off the couch with a flap of her wings to soar over Fluttershy land on the other side of said mare causing the other to jump. "Then let's go." She trots towards the door.

Fluttershy gets up following after Rainbow dash not noticing that Angel is watching the two go with a smile as he eats a carrot.

Rainbow spots Pinkie pie first just as Sugarcube coner probably heading somewhere. "Pinkie!"

Pinkie who had been happily trotting and humming stops and looks to Rainbow dash as she approaches. "Hey Dashie!" She greets and spots Fluttershy following not too far behind. "And Fluttershy. What's up?"

"We need to talk." Rainbow says folding her wings down. "Well you see…. The truth is…." She glances around but doesn't spot anyone so she turns back to Pinkie. "You see…. Me and Fluttershy here have a little secret." She begins while Fluttershy just kind of hangs out a few hoof steps back behind Rainbow. "You see…. Well….. I'm into mares." She says.

"Oh and I'm pink!" Pinkie responds with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Rainbow questions looking rather confused.

Pinkie slightly giggles before speaking. "Oh sorry. I thought we were saying things that were obvious."

"So you knew I was a lesbian?" Rainbow questions and gets a nod.

"Yup. Known for a good while." Pinkie confirms still smiling.

"What about me and Fluttershy dating?" Rainbow questions further wondering just how much Pinkie knows.

"Yup. You two are as bright as a rainbow in how obvious it is." Pinkie confirms. "But it's good that you two are coming out. Well I need to pick up streamers." She excuses herself then trots away singing to herself. "La la la la la~."

"Well that was easy." Rainbow says turning to Fluttershy only to find the other looking rather red faced. "Flutter?"

"Were we that obvious?" Fluttershy squeaks out taking a step or two back.

Rainbow smiles. "Ah I wouldn't worry about that. Pinkie seems to know everything."

"You just noticing that?" A voice speaks making the two turn to see Applejack.

"How long have you been there?" Rainbow asks turning to the earth pony.

"Only long enough to hear you say that Pinkie seems to know everything." Applejack responds. "Why? Is there something you didn't want me to hear?"

"Well overhear." Rainbow says. "Since we wanted to tell you ourselves."

"Alright. Shoot." Applejack agrees.

"Me and Fluttershy like mares." Rainbow dash says.

"Uh huh."

"And we're dating."

"Well good for you two to finally admit it." Applejack says with a smile.

Fluttershy almost wonders how she could have gotten any more red faced upon hearing that response.

"Serriously? Does everypony know?" Rainbow gasps in surprise.

"Yup." Applejack nods. "As far as I am aware."

"You two aren't exactly quiet or subtle." Twilight says joining the conversation as she comes from the sky to where she is now hovering by Applejack all thanks to her wings. "Well mostly you Rainbow for not being exactly quiet."

"Eep!" Fluttershy jumps into a bush upon hearing this.

"Well…." Rainbow dash tries to push down a blush of embarrassed surprise. "I guess that makes the news easier to be let out huh?"

"Don't worry about that Rainbow." Applejack says. "Big mac aien't into mares and has a relationship with Caramel. Not to mention that Bonbon and Lyra are also known to be in a relationship. Yall aren't the first same sex couple to be here."

"I knew that Lyra and Bonbon admitted their relationship not caring what anyone said. But Big mac?" Rainbow dash gasps in shock.

"Yup." Applejack confirms.

"Hm. Well that makes things a lot easier than I originally thought." Rainbow dash admits.

"Well anyways." Twilight lets herself land on the ground folding her wings back. "Glad that you two are actually admitting it in public now."

"Yeah. It's great to get it out." Rainbow admits as Fluttershy slightly slowly joins the group again as she had been listening to the conversation. "Right Flutter?" She turns to the other.

"Um. Yes." Fluttershy agrees.

"Am I missing something?" Rarity asks from behind Applejack and Twilight.

Applejack and Twilight move to the side to allow the marshmallow white unicorn to be seen slightly tapping her hair as if striking a pose.

"Not much. Just Fluttershy and Rainbow coming out as dating each other." Applejack explains.

"Oh. Is that all?" Rarity asks upon hearing this and lowers her one hoof to the ground only to move forward to between Twilight and Applejack. "Well good. I thought I was actually missing something. But it doesn't seem like I'm missing anything here."

"You know. It's a huge relief and weight off our shoulders to hear that everyone is accepting of us even before we even said anything." Rainbow says with a heavy sigh of relief.

"It is a part of who you are and just knowing that you both like mares and each other doesn't change anything." Twilight tells them. "You are who and we all love who you both are."

Rarity and Applejack make sounds of agreement along with nods.

"Thanks guys." Rainbow grins happily to them.

Not long after coming out to their friends Rainbow and Fluttershy had returned to Fluttershy's cottage. They are currently cuddling on the couch with Rainbow sitting so shes against the back of the couch with one wing around Fluttershy. They both are taking an afternoon nap together today.

When there's a sudden knock on the door causing Rainbow dash to awaken.

Rainbow carefully gets up and flies over Fluttershy to go see who is at the door.

Fluttershy tries to move closer to where the warmth was but finds nothing causing her to awakening. She blinks a little sleepily and turns to look for the mare who had been next to her only to see her at the door that is open. "Is everything ok?"

Rainbow turns closing the door looking at some piece of paper held in one hoof. "It's a letter from Pinkie."

Fluttershy blinks feeling a little more awake. "What does it say?"

"Just for us both to come to Sugercube corner in an hour." Rainbow says rereading the note. "Hm. Wonder what Pinkie has planned this time." She states.

"Um. I guess we'll see in an hour…." Fluttershy says.

Rainbow puts the note on the blue table that Fluttershy had gotten fixed from when the CMC tried fixing it. "Yup." She agrees then yawns. "Well let's catch up on some extra sleep." She flies back to the couch and settles back where she was before falling asleep.

Fluttershy watches for a few moments then turns as Angel comes over. "We can wake her in an hour." She says as the white rabbit stares at her.

An hour later…..

Rainbow and Fluttershy are walking side by side as they head to Sugarcube corner.

"So um. What kind of event do you think Pinkie has planned?" Fluttershy asks turning to look to Rainbow.

"Who knows. Could be Gummys birthday for all I know." Rainbow shrugs. "Well we are here anyways."

Fluttershy turns to look and sure enough they are standing in front of th very Sugarcube corner. "Yup."

"Well come on. Let's go in." Rainbow dash says taking the lead as she trots to head inside.

"Um. Ok." Futtershy follows not too far behind the other mare.

They enter and as soon as they are seen in the doorway…..

"SURPRISE!" The group there all shout making Fluttershy jump with an eep.

It definitely looks like one of Pinkie pie's party's with a banner that reads…..

CONGRADULATIONS ON COMING OUT!

Painted so each letter is a different color creating a rainbow color.

There is also all of their friends there.

"Wow." Rainbow gasps at the sight.

Pinkie hops over with a huge grin on her face. "I was waiting for you to actually say it so I could throw this party!" She declares springing to stand on only her back hooves throwing her front hooves into the air with streamers seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Sweet Pinkie!" Rainbow dash says jumping into the air while staying there flying with her wings.

"It's very nice of all of you to do this." Fluttershy adds with a smile.

"We're glad that you finally came out to us." Twilight says moving closer to Fluttershy sharing a smile.

"Even if we knew all along." Applejack adds. "It's a great way to show that you trust your friends."

"Enough talk!" Pinkie is suddenly at a music box. "Let's party!"

The others cheer in agreement as Pinkie starts the music.

Rainbow lands beside Fluttershy and they turn to each other with smiles on their faces.

"This worked out great." Fluttershy says.

"It sure did." Rainbow grins. "But what makes it the best is that I get to share it with you."

Fluttershy blushes. "That's very sweet of you. You make this even more wonderful than it would be without you."

Rainbow leans forward and steals a quick but very affectionate nuzzle. "And you know what? You're so beautiful that you are brighter than any rainbow I've ever seen."

Fluttershy blushes a little more then she steals a quick loving kiss only to turn red.

Rainbow allows a blush to dust her cheeks. "Now come on. I want to dance with you." She says turning back to face the party.

So the two move further into Sugarcube corner with their wings linking together like they are holding hooves.

The end.

AN:

Yes this was based on a few things. This includes my own coming out story, a few coming out texts I found on the internet while bored and Flutterdash fanart.

So I hope you enjoyed this cute sweet story!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
